Family
by Miriellar
Summary: Little Leggy's back- theres never a dull day in the the palace of Mirkwood. Cute little fic about Legolas and his parents
1. Bath time

Disclaimer- Own nothing, if you recognise it- It's not mine

Hi everyone- I'm fed up of reading about Thranduil being a horrible father and Legolas being abused as a child- don't get me wrong those fics are good, but I prefer to think of Thranduil as a good father who loves his family. 

This is my first attempt at a cute and fluffy fic…let me know what you think. 

~~~~~~~~

The room was a mess! Clothes had been strewn about the room and drawers were hanging out from their dressers at odd angles. The curtain surrounding the bed had been torn down and the bedding had somehow made it underneath the bed.

"Legolas, Legolas, come on out you have to have a bath. I cannot spend all day searching for you. Legolas, come here, you must have a bath. Your father will be back any minute and you certainly cannot greet him as you are." Legolas's mother Eloria shouted as she looked around the room. 

The filthy little elfling was currently hidden among the blankets underneath the bed. He suppressed a giggle as he saw his mothers feet pace the floor of his room. He silently watched as he feet left the room. 

Finally letting out a giggle he scrambled out from his hiding place and clambered up onto the big bed. He looked down at the mattress which was now covered with mud from his boots. With a look of joy he began bouncing on the bed. 

Unfortunately for him Eloria had been hiding behind the door waiting for him to come out. She looked at his appearance with a sigh. His shoulder length blonde hair was tangled and smeared with mud, as were his blue tunic and his black leggings, not to mention his boots.

With a grin on her face she pounced on the bed and grabbed him. They both fell on the bed laughing. Suddenly Legolas realised that this meant that he would have to have to have a bath and started to struggle, pushing his mother away with tiny hands,

"No Atara, no, no, no, Las can't get wet",

Laughing his mother picked him up and quickly entered the bathroom, without putting him down she locked the door and turned the tap on. 

"Atara, no, no, no, no", Legolas pleaded as he desperately tried to wriggle out of his mothers arms.

Taking pity on him, Eloria put him down and watched with an amused smile as he tried to reach the lock. He was standing on his tip-toes with one hand on the door and the other straining to reach the lock. He looked so much like his father, she mused. He was biting his bottom lip and squinting his eyes in concentration. 

The bath was big enough for four people, but not Legolas. You could guarantee that the floor would be thoroughly soaked before he actually got in the bath. It was times like these when she wished that they hadn't built the bath into the floor. Finally the tub was full and she turned off the tap.

She turned around to see Legolas still trying to reach the lock.

"Come on Little Leaf, come and get undressed".

Biting his lip he turned around ready to surrender. Slowly he began to unbutton his tunic and walked towards his mother.

knock, knock- the door opened- the only other person to have a key was…

"Adar, Adar", Legolas launched himself into his fathers arms.

"Hello Little Leaf, where have you been? You were supposed to meet me at the gates".

Thranduil looked from his son to his wife, he didn't need that question answering.

Without any warning Thranduil waded into the bath fully clothed with Legolas in his arms. He glanced from the amused face of his wife to the shocked face of his son.

"Adar, I'm all wet",

"As am I little one, but there is one someone who isn't wet", he looked at his son who had cottoned on and looked thrilled at the idea of pulling his mother into the bath with them.

"Stay here Leaf", And with that Thranduil jumped out of the bath and ran after his wife. 

She didn't get very far when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She felt herself being lifted off her feet and being thrown over his shoulder.

"Thranduil!!!", she warned, though it didn't help that she was giggling.

She could feel the water making it's way up her legs as he waded deeper into the bath. 

Legolas was loving it. He clapped and shouted happily at his parents display of playfulness and affection.

The three of them discarded their clothes quickly as they laughed and talked.

Legolas sat on a step in front of his mother as she washed his hair. Thranduil stood behind Eloria with his arms locked around her waist nuzzling her neck.

Finally, after an hour and a half and one clean elfling later the three emerged from the bathroom. Eloria walked over the bed as she watched Thranduil holding their son and showing him the collection of paintings that were hanging above the fireplace.

Finally Legolas was satisfied that he had seen all of his parents pictures. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fists. He laid his head down on his fathers shoulder and went to sleep. Looking at his wife, who was already dozing Thranduil pulled back the bed sheets and placed Legolas next to her. After snuffing out all the candles and closing the drapes he joined the two of them. He wrapped his arms round them as his wife looked at him, she smiled a sleepy smile and kissed him, they looked down at their son who had burrowed down into the covers and had one tiny fist above his head and a thumb in his mouth.

The two of them laid down and carefully wrapped their arms around their son and slept.


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer- I don't own anything- if you recognise it, it's not mine

Thanks to those of you who reviewed- I'm glad you like it. 

Bluebonnet and Anna Sparrow- actually, I wasn't going to add this story but as you asked, I thought I'd give a whirl. Hope you like this chapter.

~~~~~~~~

He was warm and content to stay in bed all day. But unfortunately he had to greet delegates from Lothlorien at noon. He reached out to his son. Or rather to the spot where his son should have been. 

"Legolas, Legolas" Thranduil shouted. Waking his wife in the process. "Legolas!"

"Ah hah, Adar I've got you!" Legolas shouted as he jumped up onto the bed from his hiding place, brandishing his small toy bow and arrow.

Thranduil and Eloria looked from the small elfling in front of them to each other. And they laughed. Legolas had dressed himself in a forest green tunic that was too big for him and a mismatched pair of purple leggings. He had attempted to tie his hair up in warrior braids, but had only succeeded in knotting various strands of his hair.

Still laughing Thranduil reached for his son and pulled him down onto the bed and started mercilessly tickling him.

"Adar, Adar no, no. Atara help me, help me" Legolas spluttered out between helpless giggles.

Eloria sat up and made a move to grab her husband's hands but he was too quick for her. With a look at Legolas and a glint in his eye he pounced on his wife and began tickling her. Legolas, keen to join the fun, sat on her chest trying to tickle her neck. Her neck was VERY ticklish and she was reduced to nothing more than a giggling bundle on the bed.

They lay there with tears streaming down their faces, laughing like lunatics. 

A knock was heard and in walked their personal servant Toldir, and Legolas' nanny Ceryin.

"Good morning your majesties". The two said in unison.

"Oh, I apologise for not sending word earlier, but we will not require your services today. The delegates from Lothlorien are due and we will not have time to make personal demands Toldir. Ceryin, Legolas will be spending the day with me so you have a hassle free day to do what you please with." Eloria told them.

With that the two left the family alone.

"Truly Atara, I'm staying with you? Can we go swimming, and ridding, will you paint with me, can we go and visit…"

Eloria cut him off, "Leaf, slow down, we will do all those things if you want to. But what about your Adar? Do you not think that he will be lonely if we leave him before our visitors arrive hmm?"

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment, his head cocked to one side looking at his father. "Yes I think he will. Can we have breakfast, I'm hungry?"

Thranduil laughed, "Ai! Little Leaf you are always hungry!, why don't you go and get dressed while I go and ask for some breakfast hmm?"

Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Oh alright, but Atara has to help, I am too little to reach my clothes".

Fifteen minutes later a newly dressed Legolas, complete with brushed hair, sat cross-legged on a chair eating an apple. 

Thranduil and Eloria watched with amused smiles as Legolas sat trying to blow a few strands of hair from in front of his face.

"Leaf come here", she patted her knees. 

Taking a hair tie from her pocket, she quickly tied his hair out of the way. 

Legolas had no intention of moving. He sat in his mothers lap, listening to his parents talk about things that he couldn't understand. Placing his apple core on the table he reached for his fruit juice but to his dismay he couldn't reach it. Without stopping what he was doing Thranduil handed Legolas his cup. 

Finishing his drink Legolas decided to swap knees. He wriggled out of his mothers grasp and crawled under the table. Holding the edge of his father's tunic, he clambered up and settled himself on his lap.

Thranduil wrapped his arms around his son and told him to be good for his mother while he was busy. Legolas watched as Eloria placed a Mithril circlet on his fathers head. He couldn't understand why his father would want to wear one, he had an identical one that was kept in the treasure room as he hardly wore it. They were itchy and his was always falling down into his eyes. 

Thranduil place Legolas on the floor and rose. He kissed his wife and strode out of the room.

Eloria looked at Legolas, "Well, what do you want to do now…"

Excited cries and various suggestions could be heard coming from the royal wing for a while. She shouldn't have asked!


	3. Mud

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!

Thanks for all your nice reviews, don't hesitate to let me know what you think and if you can think of any seinarios that you like to see our fav family up to- please let me know and I'll try my best.

~~~~~~~~

Eloria watched as Legolas sat playing in the garden. He was sat cross-legged on the ground making mud pies. His once light blue tunic had a thick coating of mud on it as did his hair, and his cheeks had smudges on them where he'd rubbed them. However, on his face was a cheerful and delighted smile. He was happy playing and Eloria was happy to let him. Although, she was not looking forward to bath time.

She carefully lifted up the skirt of her dress and made her way through the mud, her shoes squelched with every step. 

"Look Atara, I made a cake", Legolas looked immensely proud of himself.

She looked at the so called cake and grimaced, 'I wouldn't want to se on the dinner table'. 

She laughed and congratulated him on his cake.

"Why don't you go and get your Adar, I'm sure he would want to see it".

Thranduil had been stuck in meetings all day and she knew Legolas would be a welcome distraction and an excuse to leave.

He looked thrilled with the idea and immediately ran off.

The guards outside the council room took one look at him and opened the door. 

"…Your majesty, we have to draw up the plans, without them the work will never be finished in time for the Lord and Lady's arrival". One of his councillor's was fervently arguing with Thranduil as Legolas burst through the door.

"Adar, Adar! Come outside and look". He pleaded as he pulled Thranduil hand.

"Ai! Little Leaf, you are filthy, what have you been doing?"

"Come and look. Atara is outside. Come see!"

Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment. "Very well. This meeting is adjourned".

And before anybody could argue with him, the two of them were already gone.

"Little leaf, what is so important?" Thranduil asked, looking at his sons dishevelled appearance. Legolas didn't answer, instead he held out his arms and waited for his father to pick him up. Looking down at his regal robes, he shook his head. 

"I cannot Leaf, my robes will get dirty".

"Well take them off then".

He considered this and decided that that would be the best option. He took off his robes and left it on the floor. Legolas was mortified.

"Adar! You cannot do that. Hasn't Atara told you what happened to people if they do not hang their clothes up?"

"It does not matter Leaf. She cannot complain about what she does not know." Thranduil laughed.

"Thranduil! Pick up that robe at once!" The two males turned round to find Eloria standing there with her hands on her hips. Legolas looked at his father with a look of triumph on his face.

He bent down and picked it up looking at it with a guilty look. He carefully folded it and laid it on a nearby bench.

"Much better, well little leaf are you ready to show your father your surprise?"

"Yes, yes!, come on Adar, come see what Las has made for you".

Legolas ran to the garden, tugging his fathers hand, trying to make him walk faster. Finally they reached his masterpiece. Legolas stood, or Rather jumped up and down excitedly pointing to the pile of mud that had been decorated with various leaves and stones, there was also a blue feather sticking out of the top of it.

"Leaf, did you make this?" Thranduil asked his son.

"Yes Adar, all by myself". 

Thranduil didn't need to be told that, he could tell just by looking at him.

"Well done Leaf".

"Adar do you like it…do you want a piece?" Legolas asked innocently.

"Umm, it's very nice. But I do not think that a mud pie would be a suitable dessert".

Legolas looked crestfallen at his father words and his eyes were welling up with tears.

"But how about we all go down to the kitchen and see if can recreate it using more…suitable ingredients?" Thranduil quickly covered his tracks.

Legolas' face lit up and he immediately ran ahead of his parents and raced to the kitchens.

"Well you managed to cover that one up nicely, didn't you?" Eloria remarked.

As he stood up he discreetly picked up a handful of mud. "Come here love". He wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her. Without warning he let go of her, and smeared her face with mud. And he ran. He stopped and turned back to look at his wife. She was stood there with a face full of mud and a murderous look on her features, well- as far as he could tell through the mud.

"Thranduil! Get back here right the instant".

By the time Thranduil and Eloria arrived at the Kitchens, Legolas was standing on a stool, covered from head to foot in flour. Apparently he'd tried to get the flour but couldn't reach. So he'd stood on a stool, and with the aid of a cooking spoon he'd managed to knock it off the shelf, covering himself and the worktop in flour.

He looked up from his place and grinned at them…this was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to focus on my other fic at the moment.

Next time…what happens when Legolas tries to cook and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn come to visit- lots of mischief ensues.


	4. Visitors

Disclaimer- Own nothing- don't sue!

Thanks for all your reviews- keep it up!

~~~~~~~~

The royal family sat around a small table in the kitchens. All three of them were covered- head to foot- in flour, chocolate and all types of other sweet things.

On the table in front of them sat an overly large cake that was only half cooked and rather messily decorated. The thought of eating this was more appealing than eating a mud pie, but none of them looked particularly thrilled at the thought of having to eat their creation. Legolas sat on a high stool with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, looking fairly disappointed.

"I think that we should leave the cooks to baking the cakes next time don't you Little Leaf?" Eloria asked.

Legolas nodded.

"I shall give our recipe to the cook and we shall see what she can come up with. How's that? Hmm?" 

A door opened and in walked a messenger,

"Your majesties, the Lord and Lady of Lorien have arrived".

"Thranduil and Eloria looked at each other and grimaced.

Legolas shot off his chair and disappeared through the door and down the hall. 

"Oh no, you know where he's gone don't you?" Eloria said, her voice small.

"Well, at least they know what it's like to have a hyper active elfling running around. I don't think they'll mind…much…I hope". Thranduil said. Secretly though he suspected that the Lord and Lady would not be too pleased to be greeted by a flour covered elfling.

With a sense of impending doom, the King and Queen set off to greet their guests, there was no time to clean up so they had no choice but to greet their guests looking like a demented cake. 

Legolas ran down the hall as fast as he could. He remembered the Lord and Lady from the last time that Ceryin had taken him to Lorien. They had played with him and told him stories and he really like them both, especially Celeborn. He had taken him fishing with another elf called Haldir.

Finally he came to the reception hall and saw them.

"Galdiel, Cel'bon!" Legolas shouted and ran over to them. 

Celeborn opened up his arms and picked the elfling up.

"What have you been doing Leaf? You look like you've been attacked by a flour monster!"

Legolas laughed at this, "Me and Adar and Atara, but not Ceryin. Were making a cake but silly Adar couldn't make it right so now there's nothing left and Atara says that she will give the cook our recipe and I think that the cook will make it better than Atara because she makes them all the time and she knows what to do and Atara doesn't".

Galadriel and Celeborn laughed at the elflings enthusiasm of his description of his day.

"Hello Legolas. How have you been?" Galadriel asked.

Legolas sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "Well…Atara made me have a bath, and then Adar made her have a bath and then I had to clean my room and then I played outside…Oh! Do you want to see my cake in the garden?"

"I for one would love to see your cake, did you make it on your own" Celeborn humoured him.

"Yes, yes Las made it all by himself". He proudly announced.

Thranduil and Eloria were greeted by a very funny sight, the proud and regal Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were now well and truly covered in flour. Celeborn stood holding a smiling and very talkative Legolas while Galadriel stood next to Celeborn immersed in a conversation that was no doubt about mud pies.

"My Lord and lady, welcome to Greenwood the Great"

This formal speech would have been better received had the King been clean.

Instead everybody laughed at the absurdity of the King giving a royal welcome looking like a something that had risen up off of the kitchen floor.

"Thranduil, Eloria. It is good to see you again, it has been so long".

"Indeed it has. I hope that all is well and I apologise for Legolas'…unruly appearance". Eloria said.

"All is well thank you. And I assure you that Legolas has caused us nothing but joy, it is wonderful to see him again". Galadriel assured her.

"Have you met Legolas before?"

"Yes we have, a few years ago when Ceryin brought him to see the twins".

"Oh yes, I had forgotten that he had been to Lorien, how are the twins?"

At the mention of the twins Legolas perked up. "Where's the twins, where Ro and Dan and El'ond?"

"Actually Leaf, the twins are in Rivendell…however Lord Elrond will be arriving with them in a few days and they have a surprise with them". Celeborn told him.

"Yay, Las gets to play. What's the surprise?"

"They have a baby sister"

Legolas eyes went wide, "What's she called?"

"She is called Arwen, and she is only very small so you and the twins will have to be very big and protect her".

Legolas wriggled out of Celeborn's arms and went to run out of the room.

"Leaf, stop. Turn around…where are you going".

"Las has to go find Awn's room. She can have the one nears Ro and Dan's and mine. I have to find Ceryin and tell her and then I have to clean my room and then I have to find the cook and then I have to find some toys for Awn and then I have to go the El'ond's room and find a story book and then…"

His sentence trailed of as he ran from the room, leaving four laughing adults.

"Oh no. I knew we shouldn't have told him about the twins, we'll never hear the end of it". Said Celeborn between breaths.

~~~~~~~~

That wasn't my best chapter. Next time…what happens when the twins arrive.


	5. Elflings

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!!!

Thanks to all my reviews- keep up the good work.

~~~~~~~~

Currently, Legolas was stood on the top step of the palace steps. He was wearing a silver tunic with charcoal-grey leggings. And much to his annoyance he was wearing his circlet. His shoulder length blonde hair blew slightly in the breeze.

He was hopping from foot to foot, occasionally swiping at his circlet, trying to get it out of his eyes. He was excited. He had been excited for the past three days. He hadn't slept or eaten properly since Celeborn had told him. However, he had been keener on having a bath. He knew that Elrohir would not play with a dirty elfling. Elrohir always said, "there is no need to be dirty, no matter what you are doing. The only time that there is to be an excuse to be dirty is when you are a small elfling, and you are not a small elfling are you Legolas? After all, a small elfling cannot learn how to shoot a bow". The confidence that Elrohir had given Legolas had made Legolas a very calm elfling to be around. He concentrated on his studies and he didn't play as much. At dinner he sat quietly, only speaking when spoken to. It was quite a change from the usually eager and hyper-active elfling.

Today the twins were visiting with their new sister.

"Legolas will you keep still", Thranduil put his hand on Legolas small shoulder, trying to get him to stand still. However this was in vain because Legolas just moved and stood in front of Lord Celeborn. Celeborn bent down and picked him up, hoping that if he could see the gate it would calm him a little. That didn't work, instead he squirmed even more.

Suddenly three riders burst through the gate. Legolas, eyes scanned them quickly in question. Two riders were wearing blue cloaks while the other was wearing a red cloak.

"Ro, Dan, Orfinel!" Legolas shouted and wiggled out of Celeborn arms, Glorfindel dismounted and caught Legolas as he flung himself into his arms. 

"Hello leaf, did you miss me"

"Yes, Las missed you. Cel'bon didn't say you were coming" 

"That's because I wasn't supposed to come, but I couldn't pass on a chance to see my favourite elfling"

Legolas giggled and threw his arms around Glorfindel's neck.

"Greenleaf! Have you forgotten about us?" Elladan exclaimed.

At this Legolas head shot up and he held out his arm to Elladan.

"No, No, No, Dan. Las hasn't fog'ten bout you!"

He exclaimed as Elladan picked him out of Glorfindel's arms. Elrohir came up beside Elladan and hugged Legolas.

"Hello Leaf. And how is my smallest archery student? Elrohir asked. The summer that he had visited them in Lothlorien, he had begun teaching Legolas show to shoot a small toy bow properly. He had actually managed to do pick things up quite quickly, especially considering his age.

"Good Ro, Las is good. Adar has been teaching me how to do it since you are in Rivdell".

"Good, I am glad to hear it Legolas, I hope that you will show me soon"

at this, Legolas' eyes widened in excitement and he flung his arms around Elrohir's neck.

Elrond carefully emerged from the small but comfortable carriage in which he had travelled in with his small daughter. The sight that greeted him made him grin.

Elladan held Legolas legs but Elrohir held his torso. His son's would do well to spend sometime with Legolas. He was a good influence on them, although they didn't need much encourage before they reverted into being elflings again. They were always playing tricks of some sort.

Elrond looked past the scene in front of him to see his mother and father in-law and Eloria and Thranduil stood on the top step. Glorfindel was engrossed in a conversation with Eloria. They had known each other for centuries and despite Eloria being married, the two were still best friends.

"Elrond, welcome. It has been too long" Thranduil said as Elrond walked up the steps. They all greeted one another and went into the royal family's private parlour.

Thranduil, Celeborn, Glorfindel and Elrond sat in a corner talking about…well that was anybody's guess. Eloria and Galadriel sat on a couch. Eloria sat holding Arwen. She had been overcome with a maternal instinct as soon as she saw her.

The twins were sat on the floor as Legolas showed them his newly painted toy soldiers. The parlour had been over run by Legolas many toys, there were many unfinished jigsaw puzzles dotted about and there were toy horses and soldiers all over the place.

"And I did tem all by myself"

"Well done leaf". Elladan was genuinely impressed with the skill that Legolas has painted his solider with. 

"Legolas come over here and say hello to Arwen" his mother said. Immediately he stood up and ran over to join the two women. The twins got up and followed. Legolas jumped up and down while he waited for Elrohir to sit down next to his mother, then climbed up onto his lap.

"Ohhh, look, baby Awn" He peered down with a look of wonder on his face. Carefully he reached out his hand and touched her cheek.

Galadriel laughed and picked up Arwen. 

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked him.

He nodded vigorously. Elrohir sat up and held Legolas firmly on his knee while Galadriel handed the baby to Legolas. They looked so cute together. Arwen had awoken as she was being passed to him and she giggled up at Legolas. He grinned and laughed at her. 

After a few hours of playing with Arwen the twins took her and Legolas to get ready for dinner. They would regret that, but on the other hand maybe they wouldn't. the only person whom Legolas would behave for would be Elrohir and possibly Glorfindel.

Legolas rushed ahead of the twins and bounded into Arwen's room. he was very proud of himself, he had chosen the colours for her room. it was decorated in a soft yellow and pale green with clouds painted on the walls and ceiling. 

He ran into the bathroom and turned the tap on. He looked around with a frown on his face. He couldn't remember where he'd put the baby bath, he spotted it hidden in a corner and began filling it. 

By the time the twins arrived, Legolas was already wet from head to foot. He had rolled up his tunic sleeves and taken off his boots. But alas, he was still incredibly wet. 

Elladan stripped off his clothes and got in the bath, Legolas followed suit. Elrohir took off his tunic and bathed Arwen carefully. Legolas watched Elrohir while Elladan stood behind him and washed his hair, he was intrigued, how something so small could be real. It was all very strange to him.

Arwen had fallen asleep during her bath, so Elrohir brought her small crib into the bathroom and put her in it until they had finished their bath, then he joined then.

The three of them spent an hour playing with the bubbles and splashing each other until it was time to get out.

They all got dressed and went to dinner.

~~~~~~~~

Next time…Lords and food fights.


	6. Dinner

Disclaimer- I still own nothing!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for all your reviews- I live for reviews, sorry it's taken me so long to update…enjoy…

Ok- Elladan and Elrohir's age, in human terms, Legolas is about four or five, and the twins are about twenty four. Does that make sense? I'm guessing that the twins are about 800 years older than Legolas. But feel free to make up your own mind.

~~~~~~~~

The chimes signalling dinner had sounded ten minutes ago, but still Legolas and the twins had yet to arrive. 

Elrond was lightly drumming his fingers on the table, Thranduil has a look of impatience on his face, and Celeborn sat with an amused grin on his face. Eloria and Galadriel were involved in a heated debate with Glorfindel but were interrupted when four elflings came through the door. Elrohir stood holding Legolas on his hip and Elladan stood holding baby Arwen.

They flashed cheeky grins at everybody and sat down, Legolas making sure that he sat next to Elrohir. Legolas had taken it upon him self to become like Elrohir when he was older. And nobody opposed. Elrohir was a fine elf, he was intelligent and sensible and Legolas would do well to follow in his footsteps.

Thranduil signalled on of the maids to bring out the first course of the meal.

Legolas sat quietly through the first course, saying nothing. 

Thranduil looked at his wife in question but Eloria just smiled and shook her head. Elrohir and Elladan sat and told tales of their latest escapades while everybody laughed, except Legolas.

"Legolas what's wrong?" Eloria asked. A look of concern on her face.

Legolas just shook her head. Elrohir frowned.

"Would you like to go and sleep for a little while Legolas?" he asked.

Legolas nodded and lifted up his arms towards Elrohir, who gladly picked him up and with a look of apology left the dining room.

Legolas put his small arms around Elrohir's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Elrohir felt a wet patch start to spread on his shoulder. Shaking his head he continued. He was sure that whatever was wrong with him, Legolas would not like to talk about it in public.

Finally they reached Legolas room, slipping inside Elrohir put Legolas down. With tears running freely down his face, Legolas ran over to his bed and buried himself down into his covers. With a look of complete surprise on his face Elrohir strode over to the sobbing elfling on the bed. 

"Legolas what is wrong". Legolas said nothing, his sobs only got harder.

"What is the matter Legolas, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else" Elrohir tried to coax the small figure from out. It worked, Legolas lifted the sheet and sat up, his teary eyes focused on Elrohir. Elrohir reached out and stroked he elflings cheek gently, "Go ahead, what's wrong little one?"

Legolas hiccuped once and then opened his mouth to speak. 

"Atara's having another elfling and she doesn't want me anymore".

Elrohir's mind reeled. It was true. Eloria was pregnant but she had not told Legolas yet, she had wanted to wait and tell him. However, nobody had accounted for the fact that children are usually the first to pick up on any change within their parents, and Legolas was a very observant child.

Elrohir picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Legolas, your mother loves you…"

"No she doesn't, or she would have told me" Legolas interrupted.

"She does love you, she didn't tell you because she wanted it to be a surprise"

Legolas sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"She hasn't told you yet because, she didn't want you to find out like this, she though that it would be a little while more before you noticed. She wants you to know that just because you'll have a brother or sister, she won't love you any less. In fact, she'll need you more, you'll have to be a big brother".

"Like you and Dan?"

Elrohir nodded and smiled, "Yes like me and Dan".

"So, little Leaf, do you want to go to sleep or shall we go back to dinner?"

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment, "Dinner".

Elrohir laughed and picked him up. Legolas talked down his ear the whole way to the dining room, ' at least he's back to his old self ' he thought as they walked. It didn't take much to change Legolas' mood. And they all should have known better than to keep Eloria's pregnancy from him.

Everybody looked up and welcomed the two back, Arwen giggled. 

Dinner progressed easily. The adults talked while Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas argued about what colour toy soldiers should be, they came to a climax when Elladan lifted a spoonful of mashed potato and looked at Legolas menacingly.

"Give it up Greenleaf"

"No never!" Legolas shouted back, holding his own spoonful of food.

"They have to be red"

"NO green!" 

"Red"

"Green"

They both looked at each other, playful glares on their faces. And they let their spoons go. Unfortunately neither had watched where their spoons were aimed. Legolas landed on Lord Celeborn and Elladan on Thranduil.

Both Elladan and Legolas sat there, hands covering their mouths, trying to stifle the giggles that were threatening.

Eloria, Elrond and Galadriel sat laughing at the two lord whose faces were covered in mashed potato and peas.

Elrohir sat, mortified and bewildered that his brother had managed to pull such a stunt.

The two potato covered lords shared a glance then armed their spoons and promptly hitting Elladan and Legolas, Galadriel nearly fell off of her chair with laughter, she was however, silenced when her husband hit her with a spoonful of mashed potato and gravy. She looked at Eloria and before anybody could register what the two were planning, everybody was covered in food. 

Silence shrouded the room, before everybody dissolved into laughter. Elrond, Elladan, Glorfindel, Celeborn and Thranduil all stood on one side of the table, while Eloria, Galadriel, Elrohir and Legolas stood on the other, Arwen had been moved next to a butler so that she was out of the way and wouldn't get hit. Everybody stood armed with a spoon. And soon war had erupted. Food flew over the table, mostly hitting painting and tapestries on the wall, the occasional butler got hit in the face with projectile peas but they just shrugged it off as a necessary casualty.

Half an hour later three Kings, two queens, three lords and one elfling sat on the dining room floor covered in food. Nobody wanted to move as when they did it felt disgusting, like being out in the rain too long and everything's wet and you don't want to move in case you get any wetter.

Finally everybody stood and left to go and get changed. The only clean one, being Arwen, who giggled and cooed at her fathers appearance as he carried her out of the room. 

Legolas ran to his room and immediately drew a bath. He did not want to stay in those clothes. He giggled as he remembered the look on his Adar's face as he was hit.

After his bath he put on a clean night shirt and crawled into bed.

When his parents looked in on him a little while later, Legolas was already asleep, the sheets tangled around his legs and his still damp hair framing his face. He looked adorable. 


	7. Talks

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all!!!!!!!

Thank you to all my reviews- keep it up!

~~~~~~~~

The next day, it had been decided that a picnic was the best way to spend the day. Everybody had agreed. But first there was something that need to be spoken about.

Thranduil and Eloria left their chambers and made their way to their son's room. They opened the door to find Legolas lay on the floor drawing. Papers were strewn about the room, some were on his desk, some on the bed, some under it, various drawings were stuck to the door with small pins, and the rest lay about him. 

He lay there, oblivious to his parents watchful eyes. His unbound hair framed his face as he bent down, his lips set in a concentrated line. The sleeves of his red tunic had been rolled up and ink marks marred his skin.

"Good morning little Leaf", Eloria made herself known, startling the little elf.

"Nothing", Legolas answered, quickly shuffling all of his papers up and putting them in a draw. 

"Legolas, we have something to tell you" Eloria said as she made her way over to the bed, her husband following behind her. She sat down and patted the space in front of her, motioning for Legolas to join them.

"You already know, we know that. And we are very sorry for keeping it from you little leaf, but we did not wish for you to be upset"

Legolas looked down at the bed, his small fingers tracing the patterns on the bed sheets, ignoring his mother.

"Leaf, you are to have a baby sister by next winter".

Legolas' head jerked up.

"A sister!", he exclaimed.

Eloria nodded, a small and hopeful smile on her lips.

"Does that please you little leaf?"

Legolas nodded eagerly, " I did not want a baby brother yet, I want to do evy'thing first"

Thranduil, furrowed his brow, "What is the difference leaf, if you have a baby sister?"

Legolas turned himself round to face his Adar, 

"Well then I have to big a proper big brother, and I have to be nice and I can show her evy'thing and go riding with her and I can protect her like Ro said, and I can be proper big brother".

Eloria and Thranduil shared a look, amused and proud smiles on their faces. 

He'll make a good big brother, although they would have to keep the twins around for a little longer, the effect that it had on Legolas was astounding. He was a completely different elfling. 

He had spent the day before yesterday with Elrond and Celeborn. They had taking him riding for the day while Galadriel and Eloria watched over Arwen, to the delight of them both. Thranduil, Glorfindel and the twins had gone off, as usual to do…whatever it was they did. 

Legolas had come back raving about all the tales he had been told and how Elrond had taught him how to stand up on a horse while ridding, which Eloria was not happy about. But if Elrond hadn't of done it, Thranduil would have.

"Are you ready to go?" Thranduil asked as he swept his son up in a tight hug.

"Who coming?"

"Everybody, including Ro"

This piece of news seemed to make Legolas a little happier.

"Come on the Adar" he said as he squirmed, trying to get down.

The two parent watched as their elfling gathered up a few thing in a small bag and ran out of the room at top speed. This would no doubt be an eventful day.

~~~~~~~~

I know, I know-this chapter's really short- but I've got writers block


	8. Picnics and surprises

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Bluebonnet- *hug* thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!  

To all those who reviewed- thank you- and I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update.

* * *

The sun was high as the royal families of Greenwood, Lothlorien and Imladris, sat enjoying a picnic at a private glade near the edge of the forest.

The adults, and Arwen, were sat near a beautiful pool that was filled by a small waterfall. The pool area itself was surrounded by trees, except for the break in the trees that led to a wide open space. 

Galadriel and Eloria sat playing with baby Arwen and talking. While, the men sat discussing various treaties and deals that could be drawn up during the visit. 

Legolas was currently trying to escape the clutches of the twins, who thought that it would be fun to go for a swim.

Legolas squealed as Elladan caught him and lifted him above his head. 

"Dan. No! No! Dan! Las no get wet! "

Legolas shouted as Elladan strode towards the pool, followed by Elrohir. The twins grinned at each other before Elladan dropped Legolas. Their hands shot out and caught him. The elfling was a hairs breath away from the water. He giggled and tried to get up, but Elladan held him up a bit higher and allowed him to slip down so that he was only been held by the ankles. Elrohir reached out and tickled his brother making him let go of Legolas who fell with a splash into the pool. He was followed by Elladan who had been pushed in by Elrohir. 

The adults, who had witnessed the threesome's antics, were rolling around with laughter.

After spending a while in the pool, the three decided that it was time to eat. And eat they did. A horse ate less than they did. Between them they ate almost everything. Luckily Celeborn had been wise enough to hide some extra food away.

After drying off in the hot sunshine, the twins had taken it upon themselves to teach Legolas how to fly a kite. It was not going so well. 

Legolas knew how to fly a kite, Ceryin had taught him. However he found it more entertaining to pretend that he didn't know. And so he had spent the last hour shouting and laughing as he watched the twins run up and down, trying to show him. Much to the amusement of everybody else.

Unbeknownst to them all, a silent figure was creeping towards then. The figure neared the pool and threw a stone into it, alerting them to a presence. Laughing silently, the figure watched the twins and the small elfling, and followed them. Waiting for an opportune moment when one of them could be grabbed. 

The men were already on their feet and looking round anxiously. 

Galadriel sat with a smile on her face, she alone knew who the mysterious figure was.

Oblivious to the adult's alarm, Legolas and the twins continued playing.

"Ro, Ro, come on Ro. You're too slow" 

Legolas shouted as he bade Elrohir to run faster. Elrohir, for the sake of his popularity with the elfling, ran faster. Unfortunately, he did not look where he was going. And with one step forward and a flick of the wrist, the figure had him on the ground.

Elladan and Legolas stood still, neither daring to move as they watched the dark figure grab Elrohir's collar and hoist him up. 

The figure laughed, there was a slight warmness and a familiarity in the voice that could be detected. Wearing a black cloak, the hood covering their face, the figure dragged, somewhat more gently than expected, Elrohir to where Elrond was stood. 

Elrond stood looking bewildered as the figure dropped his son at his feet, hissing-

"This belongs to you"

The look on Elrond's face was too much and the figure bust out laughing, blowing her cover.

"Atara", Elladan shouted as he ran over to his mother.  

The stunned group of elves watched in silence as her eldest son hugged her. 

Elrohir peered up at his mother, still in slight shock, from his place on the ground.

"Elrohir, do get up, you'll get your clothes dirty"

Hearing his mother's words, he got up immediately and hugged her tightly.

"Atara. What are you doing here?"

"Indeed Celebrien. Did I or did I not tell you that you were not allowed to come to Mirkwood for at least two weeks?"

Celebrien rolled her eyes at her husband's words. 

Indeed, it was true. Since the birth of Arwen, Elrond had been rather touchy on the subject of his wife's well being. Celebrien had lost a lot of blood during the birth and had been significantly weakened for a while. Before leaving he had told her that under no circumstances was she to come to Greenwood. 

He should have known better. There was no way that she would leave her children for that amount of time, plus, she never was one to pass up on a bit of adventure. 

A beautiful smile graced her features and she walked over to her mother and Eloria. Smiling, she picked up her daughter and cradled her to her chest. 

By this time the group had settled again and were back to whatever they had been absorbed in. 

Celebrien sat with her mother and Eloria, talking.

After an hour of more playing the twins and Legolas joined their mothers. Legolas was now sitting on Celebrien's knee as he looked at Arwen.

Lunch went by without much disturbance. The only event, being when Glorfindel pushed Elladan into the pool, just because it would be funny. And it was.

The hours went by and still Legolas had not moved.

He had been thinking about his new sister. It would be nice to have a sister. But would she take Atara away? No! That was a silly thing to think. She would not. Atara would need him to help her. It didn't take her long to get tired now, just wait till the baby's here. No. No. Las will look after Atara. Adar will be busy so Las will look after Atara.

Eloria watched her son as he fought to keep his eyes open. She watched with a smile as he finally gave in. his fair features relaxing in sleep as his lolled onto Celebrien's shoulder.


	9. Chocolate at dawn

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
I have to apologise for the delay with this chapter- I've given my other fic my full attention and have neglected this one- sorry- but hopefully I'm back!!!!!  
  
Starry- thanks for you review- and I'm sorry for making you wait so long  
  
Gayahithwen- thanks for that- Legolas' new sister will be making her appearance within the next few chapters  
  
I apologise for the misspelling of Celebrian's name- I don't know how I managed that  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
All was quiet in the royal chambers. The dawn had yet to approach and not even the staff had risen. Everybody was in bed, asleep.  
  
All except a certain young elfling.  
  
Legolas had hardly slept, despite the activities of the day. He had lain awake thinking. He had waited for what seemed like hours to him, but in reality had only been half an hour. He rose to go and wake Elrohir, he would not mind.  
  
The elfling carefully walked to the end of the corridor where he knew Ro's room would be. All of a sudden, the cry of a small elfling penetrated the silent air and Legolas hurried to hide behind a large statue.  
  
He waited and was relieved to find that it was only Arwen waking up.  
  
He shook his head and with a new found resolve, continued his journey. Carefully, he ran behind each statue, making sure that there was no one about and then ran to the next one.  
  
He stopped, facing Ro's room. Biting his lip he ran to the door and as slowly and as quietly as he could, he opened the door.  
  
To his shock Elrohir was already awake. He was sat up in bed reading a book. His grey eyes looked across the room at the intruder. He patted the space beside him and the energetic elfling ran over and launched himself onto the bed. The elfling sat patiently while the older elf finished his chapter, he was relieved when Ro put down the book and picked him up.  
  
"And what are you doing up at this early hour little leaf?"  
  
"Las couldn't sleep" Legolas sat from his seat on Elrohir knee.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Las was scared" he said, burying his head into the crook of Elrohir's neck.  
  
"Of what. There are no dragons in your room are there leaf?"  
  
"No, no dragons, people in the closet, they come and get me if I fall asleep"  
  
Elrohir lifted Legolas from his perch, he had heard this story before. Glorfindel used to tell it to them when he was left babysitting. Sometimes, it would make them go to sleep but it could backfire. He could remember lying awake for nights on end, scared that the people in the closet would take him away from his Atara and Adar.  
  
"Who told you that story leaf?"  
  
"Dan, Dan told me afore I went to bed"  
  
Elrohir sighed in defeat and cuddled the elfling close to his chest.  
  
"Well, we should get up. Do you want a bath?"  
  
Legolas pulled a disgusted face and shook his head.  
  
"No, no, Las no need a bath. Atara gave Las one yesterday"  
  
Elrohir looked sceptical but accepted the elflings words.  
  
Leaving Legolas on the bed he rose and dressed in a clean tunic and leggings.  
  
Once done, the pair made their way down to the kitchens to make breakfast.  
  
Upon their arrival they were greeted with the smell of freshly baked bread. The cook had already gone and the kitchen was empty of people.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast leaf?"  
  
Legolas dragged a stool from under the counter and climbed up, he now stood precariously on tip toes looking though the cupboards. Elrohir quickly strode across the room and put his hand on Legolas' waist to stop him from falling.  
  
The elflings eyes scanned the contents of the cupboard eagerly. He found what he was looking for. Everything sweet, chocolate and sweets of every kind came tumbling down onto the worktop below him. Much to Elrohir's surprise and dismay.  
  
When he was done, Legolas turned around and jumped off of the stool. He stood, looking at Elrohir with a very proud look on his face.  
  
Elrohir just rolled his eyes. He knew that of Eloria found out that Legolas had eaten sweets for his breakfast, Legolas would be in trouble. But Glorfindel had let him and Elladan eat sweets for breakfast on occasion and that had been fine, as long as it wasn't a regular thing.  
  
"Alright, what are we doing first?"  
  
Legolas let out a cheer with a grin on his face as he pulled the stool over to the table.  
  
"Ok Ro, you melt chocolate cos Atara says that Las is never to use a stove as it too hot for him"  
  
Ro couldn't help but smile as he watched him separate the sweets into piles according to colour and size.  
  
He stood, carefully keeping an eye on Legolas, as he knew what mischief an elfling could cause. He grinned as he remembered some of his own escapades. He and Elladan had snuck down to the kitchen and tried to make toast. The cook had come down to find that twelve loaves were now blackened and scattered around the two elfling who were at that moment sat eating chocolate. Once again it had been Glorfindel who had come to the rescue of the twins, clearing up and bathing them before their parent found out.  
  
The chocolate was done and was slightly cooled. He handed the bowl to the ecstatic elfling who took it and began pouring sweets into it. Elrohir turned around to fetch a glass of milk and was surprised when he was hit by a chocolate covered sweet, right in the middle of his forehead.  
  
Legolas gave into hysterical giggles at the sight of it and went back to his stirring.  
  
"Ro it's going hard, what do we do now?"  
  
"Put all the sweets into it"  
  
Legolas eyes lit up and forsaking the careful piles that he had made earlier, poured all of them in. The mixture was thick with various sweets all covered in chocolate, in different states of setting.  
  
"Now we take it and put it in into separate small trays"  
  
Legolas hopped down off of the stool and with much noise and mess, eventually found one that he deemed suitable.  
  
"Alright, now pour the sweets into the trays and then put them on ice"  
  
"Where da ice Ro?"  
  
"In the pantry"  
  
While the elfling was busy doing that he was busy trying to clean up some of the mess that had been made. The worktops and table tops had all been splattered with chocolate and there were various sweets now stuck to the walls where the cold stone had melted the chocolate.  
  
The elfling came running back into the room. He was covered in everything. His hair was matted with chocolate and his hands were covered in it. There were smudges on his face where he'd tied to wipe his hair away.  
  
"Come on Las. Let's go and have a bath before anyone sees us. We don't want to get into trouble do we?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and allowed Elrohir to pick him. The only thing that was stopping him from struggling was the promise of chocolate when he'd finished.  
  
It took the two of then only twenty minutes to bathe and dress. The lull of chocolate filled the elflings normally lazy routine.  
  
The dawn had just broken, it was about five thirty in the morning and they had an hour before breakfast would be called and people begin rising. They had heard Arwen crying in Celebrian and Elrond's room as they had passed, so they knew that somebody was awake. There was no way that either of the adults could sleep through that noise.  
  
Legolas skipped down the corridor, occasionally turning to make sure that Elrohir was behind him.  
  
The two of them hid behind the door as the cook made her way past them, quickly they snuck into the pantry and retrieved their prize. The once disgusting mixture now looked very appealing. Legolas giggled as his stomach rumbled.  
  
Holding the trays in one hand and a squirming Legolas in the other, Elrohir, set off back up the stairs and along the corridor, past the statues and past a still screaming Arwen, until they reached the safety of Elrohir's room.  
  
Legolas jumped over to the bed and sat impatiently waiting for Ro to join him.  
  
Drawing back the curtains to let in the sun, and locking the door, Ro joined the excited elfling ad immediately discovered that elflings, and chocolate do not mix.  
  
Legolas bit into a piece but then withdrew it from his mouth, looked disgusted at it.  
  
"Ro, it cold and hard and my teeth hurt" he complained while showing Elrohir the offending piece.  
  
"Here, take it, and roll it between your hands for a moment and it will get warmer and easier to bite"  
  
Legolas did what he was told but only succeeded in melting it and getting it all over his hands and tunic.  
  
Elrohir smiled at the sight, but his happiness was short lived. He would have to bath Legolas, again, and without the promise of chocolate there was no telling how Legolas would react.  
  
The chocolate was gone and in its place was a very full elfling.  
  
The elfling slowly began making his was off of the bed and was planning to run for the door. Luckily Elrohir knew what he was doing and had caught the elfling before he'd gone anywhere.  
  
"No, No Las no get wet, lease Ro, don't make Las wet"  
  
Elrohir tried to ignore the pleading coming from the form under his arm.  
  
He only just made his way into the bathroom as he was forced to put him down.  
  
This was not going to be fun, he thought as he watched Legolas try and undo the lock. 


	10. Thunder

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!!!  
  
Thunder crashed outside, waking a small elfling from his deep slumber. He whimpered as another crash sounded.  
  
He buried himself under the covers with his stuffed wolf, Lornie.  
  
His eyes widened as he discovered that the blankets did not save him from the noise.  
  
As quick as he could, he threw off the blankets and ran to his door. Peering through the gap in between the door first, he looked to make sure that no one was around.  
  
A crash from outside startled him and he ran as fast as he could to his parents room.  
  
The king's chambers were quiet. They were still awake and were enjoying a little time to themselves. The thunder had alerted them to the possibility of a scared elfling coming to join them and had stopped anything that they did not deem suitable for their son to see.  
  
Eloria lay blissfully sleepy in her husbands arms. A single candle was all the light that there was in the room. A creak sounded as the door was opened to reveal a frightened elfling who was desperately clutching his stuffed wolf.  
  
His hair was messy and his pyjamas were hanging off of his frame.  
  
Thranduil sat up and opened his arms. As he did a crash sounded making the elfling yelp and he darted underneath the covers at the bottom of the bed worming his way up to the top.  
  
A smiling head popped out from underneath the covers and snuggled up to his Adar.  
  
Thranduil smiled at his son and wrapped his strong arms around him. Eloria turned round and watched as her husband comforted his son.  
  
Thranduil ran his hands though the silky hair of his son and the elfling huddled closer.  
  
A smile appeared on the face of her husband and he lay down, Legolas still his arms. Eloria joined the two and there they lay.  
  
The storm outside was soon forgotten as Legolas listened to his parents talk.  
  
He turned round and snuggled up to his mother who held him in her arms.  
  
Growing restless the elfling slid down the bed and put his ear to his mother's stomach where his baby sister was growing rapidly.  
  
"Hello baby. It's me Leg'las. Don't be ascared by the noise. It can't get you. Adar will save us. Atara is ascared too that's why Adar's got his arms round her. But don't worry cos Las will keep you asafe"  
  
Thranduil and Eloria looked at their son with a mixture of amazement and amusement.  
  
"Little leaf, what are you doing?"  
  
Eloria asked her son. Her eyes twinkling with delight.  
  
Legolas sat up with a look of shock on his face as if to say, don't be silly.  
  
"Las is telling baby not to be ascared"  
  
He said as if he was explaining the most obvious thing.  
  
Eloria laughed,  
  
"I do apologise Legolas"  
  
She said with a huge smile on her face. To see her son already taking on the responsibility that he wanted so much to gain.  
  
Legolas simply shook his head and continued reassuring his unborn sister.  
  
Eloria and Thranduil had to look away from each other to contain the laughter that threatened. Feeling calm once more the couple felt that it was safe to look at each other.  
  
Their eyes were sparkling and joy was clearly etched on their features. There had been a worry that their eldest would feel left out when his sister arrived, but it seemed that their worries were misplaced.  
  
Their elfling was quite happily chattering away,  
  
"And then I'll show you my horsey, he's call'd Tinya, and he's big, he is too big for you through. But you can go with Atara, she will hold you.  
  
Then we can go to the waterfall, Adar will take us.  
  
And I'll choose a colour for your room. It can be yellow and it will have clouds. You can share my bathroom and you can share my soaps, they are lavder"  
  
"Lavender, little leaf"  
  
Legolas mock scowled at his mother and found himself yanked from his place and pulled into a strong chest.  
  
"Adar, Adar no! Put Las down!"  
  
He squirmed in his fathers embrace but to no avail. His eyes narrowed and a wicked grin spread over his face. He bent down and licked his father hand. Immediately his father let go,  
  
"Ai, ai, Legolas spit, I shall never be clean again!"  
  
He exclaimed, making Legolas writhe on the bed with laughter.  
  
His wife looked at him with amusement but said nothing.  
  
Legolas stopped his laughing and yawned, his small fists rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I think it I time for somebody to go back to bed, hmm little leaf"  
  
Legolas merely shook his head and climbed under the blankets, curling into his mother's side.  
  
"Alright, you can stay here tonight"  
  
Thranduil lay down and kissed his wife and child. Eloria fell asleep almost instantly but Legolas lay awake.  
  
After a few minutes Legolas turned around to look at his Adar.  
  
"Adar, why is the sky angry?"  
  
Thranduil laughed at his son's innocent question.  
  
"The sky is not angry my little Greenleaf"  
  
He scrunched his nose up and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Then why does it make so much noise?"  
  
"Ahh, it is simple. Sometimes there is too much energy in the sky and it has to have a tantrum to get rid of it"  
  
He hoped that the extremely simple answer would satisfy his son's curiosity as he was not awake enough to have a proper conversation.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Legolas nodded and laid his head back on the pillow. Thranduil was glad when sleep claimed Legolas quickly. He looked adorable, tucked into his mothers arms and his stuffed wolf securely in his arms. his fingers even in sleep stroked one of the wolf's ears.  
  
The thunder had stopped but I knew that it would return before the dawn. I took one look at my sleeping family before I stood and made my way to the bathroom. I knew that I would get not sleep this night so I may as well enjoy a hot bath while I have the time.  
  
I sat in the bath enjoying the luxury of being able to relax and read a book in peace and without interruption.  
  
"Adar"  
  
a small voice from the doorway alerted me to Legolas' presence.  
  
I smiled at him and received a grin form him. He walked over and put Lornie down on a towel before taking off his night clothes.  
  
"be careful Legolas, the floor is wet"  
  
"Alright Adar"  
  
he finished and held out his arms for me to pick him up and place him in the water. He giggled as the water engulfed him.  
  
"Why are you having a bath in the night Adar?"  
  
"because it is the only peace that I will get all day"  
  
"peace from me?"  
  
"Nay little leaf, peace from my council. And your Atara"  
  
Legolas grinned,  
  
"Why Atara? What is wrong with her, is she bad?"  
  
"Nay, she is not bad. But she is grouchy and grumpy. Your sister makes it hard for her to sleep well"  
  
"Does baby do it on purpose, I am sure she does not mean it"  
  
"I am sure that she does not do it on purpose. She is simply making her mark in our family. when she arrives she will make herself known do not worry about that"  
  
I poured water over his hair so that I could wash it, luckily he was not in the mood to fight me. He shivered as the hot water streamed down his back.  
  
"what will you call her?"  
  
"I do not know yet leaf"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It is not easy to name a child"  
  
"What will she be like when she is here?"  
  
"I do not know. She may cry a lot or she may be very quiet"  
  
"what was I like?"  
  
I smiled at the memories of holding my son in my arms at a council meeting or while I worked in my study.  
  
"You were the quietest elfling that there was. You hardly cried and you hardly demanded. You were a very observant baby. You always looked at everything in great detail. I remember times when we would spend hours in the gardens while you looked at flowers and plants"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
I chuckled,  
  
"You most certainly did. There you hair is washed now"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You are very welcome leaf"  
  
He smiled and then yawned widely. Shaking my head I picked him up and wrapped him in a large towel before donning a robe.  
  
Without disturbing my sleeping wife I placed Legolas in bed and then after kissing his forehead, went back to my bath. 


	11. Mother and son

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Gayahithwen- Thanks- no I haven't seen that- where can I find that? It seems like it could be of use.  
  
Farflung- You like thunder?- you strange person- I like thunder but as long as I'm inside. I couldn't resist little leggy talking to his sister- it's just too cute.  
  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers as always- much love xxx  
  
Authoress blushes and hangs her head- I sincerely hope that you can forgive me for such a dismal chapter- I have writers block. Sorry you guys  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Atara"  
  
Legolas cried with joy as his mother entered his room. He made his way over to the bed to join her, stumbling over the many toys that littered the floor as he went.  
  
He bounced on the bed as he sat down next to her; his eyes were cloudy as if storms were whirling in them. Eloria sighed heavily,  
  
"You have been lonely since the departure of the twins, have you not my son?"  
  
She looked at her son with kindly eyes. She knew just how lonely he was. He spent his time in his room playing alone. He would rarely speak to anyone whom he did not know and that was highly out of character for him.  
  
He nodded but replaced it with a huge grin.  
  
"Where is Adar?"  
  
Eloria sighed and shook her head sadly,  
  
"Adar...is...busy"  
  
Legolas' grin faded and he became sad at his mothers change in attitude. He moved towards her and sat in front of her with his legs crossed, his eyes pleading with hers, stirring the feelings that only a child can.  
  
"I am sorry my little leaf. Adar will finish soon do not worry. He will come and play with you, I promise"  
  
He nodded and sat up, his small hand touching his mother's cheek.  
  
"Do not cry atara, Las will look afater you and baby. You will not be lonely"  
  
A tear rolled down Eloria's cheek and she hugged her baby as tightly as she could.  
  
The past few weeks had been hard for the family. The spiders in Mirkwood had been killing more elves; they had become more daring and were venturing further into inhabited parts of the forest. As king, Thranduil had had to spend more time with his council and less time with his family.  
  
Legolas had missed his father. He only got chance to see him during dinner and now that was rare.  
  
He had watched as his mother had become more and more withdrawn and anxious as the weeks had passed. He had not known what was wrong with her but he had been unsettled and had become quiet- thinking that he was the cause of her sadness.  
  
"Now, what do you wish to do?"  
  
Legolas face brightened and he jumped on the bed before sitting down once more, his face scrunched up as he thought.  
  
He wanted to go riding but knew that his atara could not as she was too big and would be uncomfortable.  
  
"Can we go swimming?"  
  
Eloria smiled and nodded,  
  
"Yes, but we shall go to the hot pool downstairs, I do not wish to go outside today"  
  
Legolas nodded his approval and jumped off of the bed to go and find his bathing suit.  
  
"Leaf, what are you searching for?"  
  
He poked his head out through the doorway and frowned,  
  
"My swimming suit"  
  
She smiled and stood up,  
  
"It is already down at the pool you left it there last week"  
  
"Alright"  
  
With a little difficulty she rose from the bed and followed her energetic son out of the room, laughing to herself as she saw him sprint down the halls; passing various members of staff who were just as amused.  
  
"Atara, come on"  
  
Legolas waved to her from a few metres in front of her, hoping from one foot to the other, impatient to get to the pool.  
  
"Alright, I am coming"  
  
Legolas opened the door and held it open for his mother before running to the cupboard and pulling out his bathing suit.  
  
Eloria stood and rid herself of her dress, deciding to bathe in the thin shift that she wore underneath her dress.  
  
She watched with sharp eyes as her son neared the water, his eyes shining with delight at the prospect of jumping in. Eloria, feeling a little more protective than normal stepped forward and grabbed her son's hand. Kneeling down in front of him so took his face in her hands,  
  
"Do not jump in until I am in the pool. I mean it leaf, please listen to me"  
  
Smiling he kissed his atara and hugged her as he nodded,  
  
"I promise"  
  
He watched eagerly as his mother stepped into the pool, she held her hands out for him and waiting for him to jump.  
  
Excited, he ran back and took a running jump landing in the pool just in front of Eloria, sending waves of water over her head.  
  
"Hey, what did I do to deserve that?"  
  
Legolas giggled as he swam over to her, splashing as he went.  
  
Eloria's eyes sparkled as she watched her son play with a ball in the shallow part of the small pool. It was the first time in weeks that she had felt at peace, a faint flutter in her large belly told her that her daughter felt the same.  
  
Legolas seeing the smile on her face swam over to where she was sat and set himself on her knee.  
  
"You know what would make you feel better?"  
  
Legolas said secretively, Eloria shook her head,  
  
"Sweets, whenever I get sad I eat sweets, they always make me feel better"  
  
She grinned and tucked a tendril of wet hair behind his ear,  
  
"I wish I could eat sweets leaf, but your sister does not like then, not at the moment, they make me feel ill"  
  
"Why, will she never like them?"  
  
Legolas asked, his eyes wide with shock,  
  
"No, it does not mean that she won't ever like them, but she shares a body with me and sometimes it is difficult to reach an agreement on what I eat"  
  
She smiled, hoping that the elfling would accept the over simplified explanation. Luckily he did, nodding in agreement with her.  
  
"When will baby be here?"  
  
With all the innocent curiosity of a small elfling, he laid his hands as gently as he could on her belly and waited to see whether his baby sister would greet him.  
  
After a few short moments she kicked making her brother and her mother laugh happily.  
  
"You see, she is just as eager to meet you are you are to meet her"  
  
He giggled and hugged her stomach.  
  
The two sat in silence resting and enjoying the hot water lapping softly at their bodies almost lulling them to sleep.  
  
The door opened and Thranduil entered, his robes looking majestic but his face tired. His eyes were dull as was his hair, evidence that he had not been talking care of himself. Legolas slid of his mother's knee and went to sit in the shallow water.  
  
Eloria watched as he husband rid himself of his clothes and got into the water.  
  
Her anger at him had disappeared and was replaced with concern. He stood in front of her, his eyes hooded with exhaustion. Eloria stood and pulled him to her, cradling his head on her breast.  
  
No words passed between the two for they were not needed.  
  
Sensing the mood, the elfling sat quietly, his brow furrowed in contemplation; he did not know what was going on. He had thought that his mother would be happy when his father came to her, but she was not smiling and there were tears in her eyes, was she sad? And Adar, what was wrong with him? He was not smiling either, he was sad too.  
  
Thranduil stepped back from his wife and with a true smile he opened his arms to his son who grinned, with a cry Legolas threw himself into the water and swam over to his parents.  
  
The door was locked against the outside world; except the cooks, and that afternoon was spent joyfully playing;  
  
As a family. 


	12. A new arrival

Disclaimer- I own nothing-if you recognize it- it's not mine!!!

Thanks all always for your reviews- xxx

Hi everybody sorry for the delay in the update I typed as fast as I could- hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~

"Legolas, you must stay here"

Thranduil stood towering over his small son, desperately trying to keep the stern expression on his face. 

Legolas stood, obeying his father but not liking it.

A scream rang through the hallway and Legolas paled considerably. The young prince had been awoken during the night by a piercing scream coming from his parent's room. 

~

The elfling shot up from his bed, he could hear people rushing about outside his door and decided to investigate. 

With all the curiosity of a child he crept out of bed, Lornie the wolf under his arms and his blanket in the other. 

He opened the door and watched healers and maids rush past with towels and cloths and water. His eyes widened and a feeling of panic began to rise in his chest.

Another scream pierced the air and he cried out, it was his atara's scream, somebody was hurting her.

"Cemt'"

Legolas darted out from behind the door and caught the robe of a healer whom he knew quite well.

The tall blond elf knelt down in front of the little prince and smiled.

"What's wrong Cemt'?"

The healer grinned and pulled the younger elf into his arms.

"Your little sister is arriving"

Legolas eyes grew wide; half with excitement half with worry over his mother.

Seeing Legolas' expression the healer cuddled him closer and whispered soothing words to him.

The elfling listened carefully to each word and was soon calm once more.

"Why is Atara screaming, is she dying?"

"No, no little one. She is not dying. It is merely a little painful for her. It will be over soon. Do not worry"

Legolas took little comfort in his words and scrunched his face in confusion.

"I do not understand"

the healer laughed quietyly and made his way down the ahll to the kings chambers, Legolas still in his arms. 

As they neared Leoglas became nervous. He could hear people rushing about and his mother crying quietly, he could hear his Adar talking to her softly as he did when he put him to sleep.

He cuddled his stuffed wolf tightly to his chest as the healer knocked lightly on the door and waited for it to be opened. 

Thranduil stopped talking to his wife and opened the door to find his head healer Cemethal holding his very frightened looking son.

Thranduil motioned them in and took Legolas from the healer. He kissed the elfling gently before taking him over to his mother who lay quietly on the bed. Her face was blotchy and red and she was sweating more than anyone could; or so Legolas thought.

"Atara"

Legolas sat on the bed, his wolf in one hand and his blanket still firmly clutched in the other. His expression was saddened and his eyes brimming with tears.

Eloria opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her son. 

"Atara, when will baby come?"

Eloria grimaced as pain rippled through her body; she refrained from screaming, as she did not wish to upset her child more than she already had.

"Soon leaf, soon"

A single tear made it's way down Legolas face, as he looked his mother in the eye.

He leaned forward and kissed her before tucking Lornie the wolf under her arms.

"He'll protect you Atara, don't be ascared"

Eloria opened her eyes and looked at her elfling; memories of his birth flooded her mind and she once again marvelled at him as he sat beside her. She smiled brilliantly at him before opening her arms to him.

Without a though he crawled into his mothers embrace and hugged her as tightly as he could, trying to memorise each and every thing about her. Her smell her hair her body. He loved the curve of her neck where he could fit his head comfortable, and he loved the ways he would hold him when he sat on her knee and he loved the arms that always held him with such love, and he never wanted to forget it.

Thranduil stood to the side, leaving his wife and son to a moment on their own. Their son was confused and upset; he did not know what was happening and was upset. It was only natural. He had intended to explain everything to him but he had had no time to spend with his son; something he felt guilty for and hoped that he would be forgiven.

His wife grimaced and bit her lip desperately trying not to scream. He moved forward to take Legolas but one look from his wife told him otherwise. The small child shifted so that his head lay on her shoulder and his arms circled her neck.

Eloria focused on her son; she let the world around her and the pain of her labour disappear and allowed her son to take over. She took in the smell of him; lavender mixed with cinnamon and his silky air as if fell across her shoulder. She took in everything about her baby; down to the soft lips that pressed against her neck trying to soothe her.

She could feel her strength waning with each moment; but she could feel the strength of the child within her. She would die, she knew this. But in dying she would bring new life and in leaving her family she would also be joining them. A precious piece of her would remain her with them, with her daughter and within their hearts. 

"Legolas go to your room"

Legolas sat up and looked once more at his mother.

She cupped his cheek lovingly and pulled him down to kiss him.

"I love you"

"I love you more Atara"

Legolas hugged his mother and climbed down off the bed.

"Keep Lornie with you, he will keep you safe"

He whispered before leaving her bedside.

"Leaf"

Eloria called out before he left the room.

"I love you"

He smiled and left the room, all the while keeping his eyes on his mother.

Thranduil stood, oblivious to the message passed between mother and son.

~

Legolas sat in his room, curled up in the middle of his oversized bed, his blanket clutched to his chest tightly. His eyes were closed and his jaw set; he knew that he would never see his mother again. She would never be there to tuck him in at night and kiss him one last time that day, and she would never bathe with him again. She would never go riding with him and she would never sit and read with him during the dark nights.

The memories of his mother flooded him and he could feel his cheeks becoming wet with tears.

Outside Cemethal stopped at the door, he frowned as the sound of muffled sobbing reached his ears.

He entered the room unnoticed and sat down on the bed beside him.

As he did so a scream rang through the halls, they waited and a baby's wail followed. 

Legolas sniffed and sat up.

His face was red and his eyes puffy, his lip quivered and his eyes were narrowed.

The healer grinned and his eyes shone as he looked at the elfling.

"It would seem that your sister is here little prince"

Legolas nodded, unable to muster the courage to speak for fear of crying.

There was a knock on the door and the king entered.

Thranduil looked haggard and old; tears coursed down his face like small rivers unable to be stopped. His tunic was undone half way and his sleeves were rolled up; a most unusual outfit for the king. 

The bundle in his arms squirmed but lay silent; as if aware of the mood.

Legolas blinked back tears and chocked as he sat up on his knees and patted the space beside him.

"Legolas"

The king whispered and fresh tears slid down his face.

"Adar"

Legolas cried, sounding heartbroken. 

Thranduil sat down on the bed and Legolas immediately flung his arms around his neck, burying his face in his father's neck and crying bitterly; too bitterly for an elfling. The light in his eyes had gone and what was left was an elf old before his time. 

"Legolas"

The child raised his head and looked at his father.

"This is your new sister"

Legolas smiled at her and stroked her cheek gently making her stir and open her eyes.

"What is she called?"

Thranduil smiled at his sons wonder and chuckled, his sorrow ebbing for a moment.

"I thought that we could name her together"

A grin made it's way onto Legolas' pale lips and his eyes shone,

"What do you want to call her leaf?"

Legolas furrowed his brow in thought and ran his hand over the small tufts of silvery blond hair blanketing her head.

"We should call her Nienna. Atara liked that name"

Thranduil kissed his sons forehead and moved the bundle in his arms to allow Legolas to sit on his lap.

Once settled, the elfling opened his arms to allow his father to place the baby in them. They sat quietly for over an hour, watching the newest arrival and mourning their loss.

"Nienna Eloria Thranduilielle"

Thranduil announced quietly. 

Legolas nodded his head and kissed Nienna' s head. Thranduil sensed the elflings grief and tiredness and laid him down gently. 

He sat and marvelled at his son. The blond hair and his wide blue eyes, the pale skin and the thin lips that were so like his mothers. As he thought more tears flowed and he cried; he cried for everything. Sobs racked his body and he shook uncontrollably.

Cemethal entered the room and took the baby from his king's grasp. Sitting beside him he wrapped his arms around him, not knowing what to do. He himself had never lost a wife and the he could feel the grief setting in. if they were not careful Thranduil would pass and follow his wife into death.

But he knew that the king would not pass, not while he had elflings to care for. 

He stood with the king and helped him from the room, leaving Legolas with the baby in his arms for a few moments.

Leoglas looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"Atara thinks you are pretty, I know she does. She always wanted a little girl you know why?  Cos she wanted to dress her in pretty dresses and teach her to dance. I promise that I will teach you all those things and lots more. I'll even teach you archery if you are good"

He stopped and sniffed, unable to stop the tears.

"I love you 'Ennna. And so does Adar, he is just sad. But we should not be sad cos Atara is watching us and she would not like us to be sad. You know what? We should go asleep now cos we is tired and Atara always says that you cannot play when you are tired, it is not allowed"

He bent down and gathered his blanket; rolling it into a long cushion so that she would not fall off the bed. Not that she could but he wanted to be sure that she was safe. Then he placed a pillow behind the blanket and then laid her down carefully, keeping his hand on the back of her head as he had seen mothers do.

He then lay down beside her securing her in his arms.

Nienna yawned and closed her eyes as her brother kissed her tenderly. 

"You go to sleep 'Ennna Las will keep you safe until Adar comes back"

Legolas yawned and fell asleep as the dawn broke over the trees outside.

A few minutes later the distraught king entered the room to find his precious Greenleaf curled up asleep with his sister.

He sight broke him and he collapsed on the floor his sobs muffled by his hands.

Outside the servants themselves were reduced to tears as the broken sobs of their king echoed through the halls

The dawn broke and Mirkwood mourned the loss of not only their queen but also their king. 

Thranduil would never be the same again.


	13. Stars in the sky

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Thanks to everybody who's read and reviewed xxx

* * *

"Atara"  
  
Thranduil leapt out of bed at the sound of his son crying out his mother's name, the elfling sounded terrified and hollow as he shouted.  
  
He flung open the large door of his son's bedroom and rushed to his bedside. The elfling was pale, tear tracks marred his smooth cheeks and his brow was furrowed as he continued crying out with desperation.  
  
"Atara!"  
  
"Legolas, Little leaf wake up"  
  
Thranduil whispered quietly to his son. He watched as the elfling slowly opened his eyes, tears still falling.  
  
"Adar!"  
  
Legolas shot up and threw his small arms around his father's neck and clung to him with all his strength.  
  
Thranduil stoked his son's fair head and sang quietly, soothing the elfling back to sleep.  
  
The king lay with his sleeping son cradled in his arms for some hours before he heard the wail of an infant.  
  
A part of him wanted to leave her, give her away to be raised by a loving couple. But one look at his precious Greenleaf told him all he needed. He needed to keep her, she was a part of their family as Legolas was, and even if she would never know her mother she was still her daughter.  
  
A soft knock came before one of the maids entered carrying the quiet child. The maid smiled before handing the baby to her father, who took her with slight hesitation.  
  
"She has been fed my Lord, she is just fussy but she will quieten down soon"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
His voice was hushed and his eyes never moved from the baby in his arms. Nienna shifted and opened her eyes slowly, upon seeing her father she smiled the way only a baby can and filled him with love. 

He sat there for a while before taking her back to her crib and soothing her back to sleep. This done he returned to his son.  
  
Legolas shifted in his sleep and his small hands clung to his pillow. Thranduil smiled down at his children. A shape caught his eyes from under the pillow and carefully, without waking Legolas he picked up the stuffed wolf. Images of his wife clinging to the wolf came into his mind.  
  
-

She had held the wolf close to her heart with one hands, her other hand held that of her husband as the last of her labour pains struck her. Her eyes were tired and were becoming dull as she prepared to leave Middle- Earth. Silently she said goodbye to everything she held dear.  
  
"Thranduil. Look after Legolas. He will grow and he will be strong. Listen to him and be patient"  
  
He watched in silence a she closed her eyes against the pain. He studied every detail about her face. The way a few stands of her hair curled around her forehead and the way her long eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. She had dimples in her cheeks and her nose was small, almost like a child's.  
  
The king watched helplessly as the elleth he loved slowly passed, and he could do nothing to stop it.  
  
She opened her eyes and screamed one last time as she pushed with everything she had left within her. And with that, she brought a daughter into the world.  
  
The healer handed Thranduil new daughter and left the couple to their last few moments. Eloria was pale and her breathing shallow as she struggled to breathe. Thranduil, ignoring his tears sat beside her and let her see her daughter for the first and last time. She smiled, a beautiful smile, her fingers gently and tenderly stroked her elflings cheek. Thranduil bent down and kissed her lips gently. She smiled gratefully at him and let her eyes flutter shut.  
  
The tears flowed down his cheeks in rivers and he was unable to stop them. He kissed his wife's forehead and stood from his place beside her, his daughter in his arms.  
  
-  
  
Thranduil looked down at his tired son and sighed. His elfling had not slept well since his mother's death; his only reason for getting out of bed in the morning was his excitement in seeing his sister. He doted on her. He spent every free minute with her. He gave her toys and drew her pictures and sang to her. But he refused to talk with anyone else.  
  
Legolas shifted on the bed, his keen eyes watching his adar. Thranduil bent down and picked his son up. Cradling him in his arms he rocked his son soothingly. Listening as the elfling began to cry.  
  
As he did so a cry came from Thranduil' s bedroom, Nienna had awoken from her sleep. Legolas sat back, wiping his eyes,  
  
"'Mon adar"  
  
He hopped off of Thranduil's lap and dragged his father to his bedroom. In his free hand he held Lornie, on his face was a smile that could only be rivalled by his mother.  
  
They reached the room and Thranduil picked up his daughter and sat on the bed, Legolas sat beside him, a displeased look on his face.  
  
"Why won't she stop crying?"  
  
Thranduil chuckled and lifted Nienna onto his shoulder, his hand rubbing her back, lulling her back to sleep.  
  
"She is just restless little leaf, she does not like to be left alone"  
  
Legolas paled and averted his eyes to his sister; he sat up on his knees and ran his fingers gently over her head.  
  
"Why? Does she think that atara left her?"  
  
Thranduil looked at his son in disbelief.  
  
"Little leaf, is that what you think?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and hugged his father.  
  
"No, but what if 'enna thinks that. She doesn't know and I know she misses atara"  
  
Thranduil smiled down at his son and kissed his forehead.  
  
"She will always be watching little leaf. She is proud of you and she always will be"  
  
He watched as his son smiled,  
  
"But 'enna doesn't know that"  
  
"Of course she does"  
  
Leoglas sat back, a look of disbelief on his face. His nose was scrunched up and his eyes narrowed,  
  
"She knows because your atara is a part of her, as she is a part of you and me. Just because you she isn't here anymore, does not mean that she is gone. She will never be gone Legolas, it is impossible"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Thranduil stood up, being careful of the baby that still lay sleeping on his shoulder. Legolas followed his adar to the window, holding his free hand.  
  
Thranduil picked his son up and stood him on the windowsill.  
  
"Do you see that star there?"  
  
He asked, pointing to the one that shined the brightest. Legolas nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"That is your atara, and she is watching you right now. She loves you Legolas. And she loves Nienna"  
  
Legolas grinned and turned round to see his adar,  
  
"And I love you adar. You're not going to go away are you?"  
  
Thranduil felt his eyes well up with tear and he cradled his sons cheek in his hand.  
  
"No little leaf, I am not going anywhere"  
  
With one last look at the star in the sky Leoglas hopped off of the windowsill and jumped into his adar' s bed. He squirmed around to make himself comfortable and lay grinning at his father. He watched with bright eyes as his father kissed Nienna and laid her down in her cradle.  
  
Thranduil sat down at the side of the bed, his fingers stroking his son's hair gently.  
  
"Are you coming to bed now adar?"  
  
"No, not yet leaf"  
  
Legolas nodded and burrowed into the covers.  
  
Thranduil kissed his son and left the room,  
  
"Adar!"  
  
Legolas shouted from the bed, Thranduil rushed into the room thinking that there was something room,  
  
"Where's Lornie?"  
  
Legolas asked quietly, his eyes tearing as he couldn't remember where he'd left his stuffed wolf. Remembering where it was Thranduil left the room to retrieve it. When he returned Leoglas was lying in bed, his eyes glazed over in sleep.  
  
He went and sat beside him; tucking the wolf into his son's arms he kissed him softly.  
  
"I love you little leaf, I promise that I will not leave you"  
  
He stood from the bed and kissed his daughter before moving to the window and looking at the star that shined the brightest.  
  
"I love you Eloria"  
  
As he sat by the window watching his children sleep, he felt a small part of the hole in his heart mend.


	14. Painful stares

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing!!!!

Ok I have to apologise to everybody for taking so long to update but I've had really bad writers block as far as this is concerned.

Night-Owl123-Angelwings6117-sofia-Uhhh....I have no name-WildBlackWolf and Viva- thanks for reviewing

Kelsey- thanks for that- I did consider changing it but truthfully, I think Atara is way cuter than nana- sorry guys but I think it is. But thanks for that- it's helped with a few more mistakes that have been corrected.

The sound of pounding horse hooves was the only sound that could be heard. The sky was bright and blue but the fog was heavy.

Glorfindel leapt off of Asfaloth and immediately made his way up the steps that would lead to the main entrance hall.

He was confused. He had ridden from Imladris for the birth of his best friends child, as had Elrond and his family, who were a few leagues behind him.

His red cloak swirled about his booted feet as he made his way to the royal chambers.

He raised his eyes and met those of a guard who stood outside the chambers which were off limits to all but a few. He was counted as one of the few.

The guard inclined his head and watched with a heavy heart as the bewildered lord opened the door.

The door slowly opened, revealing an almost dark room, the only light came from the blazing fire that sat on the opposite wall.

"Glorfindel"

He spun round when Thranduil called his name. His voice sounded pained. He felt his eyes prick as if tears were near though he knew not why.

He made his way to the bedchamber, removing his cloak first. He stood still for a moment. His green eyes were clouded, veiled with an emotion that he couldn't understand.

He feet took him into the room, he gasped when he saw a sight he was not expecting.

Thranduil stood up, a bundle cradled in his arms. Legolas lay on the bed sleeping.

"Where is she Thranduil?"

The king raised his eyes reluctantly, the blue depths revealing the agony that was coursing through his body.

The golden haired lord withheld a gasp as eh read the truth in his friend's eyes. As he did so he felt his body become numb and cold.

Disbelieving eyes looked at the bundle in Thranduil arms and he bent down to look.

The elfling stirred, her eyes opening slowly, looking curiously at the new elf.

Something snapped within the King and he found himself looking at his daughter with disgust.

"Glorfindel, please take her"

Startled but still shocked at the news of his friend's death, he took the bundle from Thranduil and watched at the king left the room.

A strange silence was left hanging over him and he watched as Legolas turned over in bed and stuck his finger in his mouth. The elflings face was twisted in a mixture of grief and pain. The same feelings that had gripped his own heart tightly and were refusing to release him.

A small sigh from Nienna bid him to look down at her. The little elf was as beautiful as his mother had been and would no doubt one day break the hearts of many elves. She had already showed signs of being stubborn and loud, traits that had come from her father.

Nienna yawned and closed her eyes, giving into the sleep that beckoned to her.

As she did so the weight hit him full force and tears began to run down the elven lord's cheek.

----

"Glory, I shall always be here, I am getting married yes, but you shall always have a place in my heart"

She grinned up at him, excitement gleaming in her eyes,

She was getting married, to the prince of Mirkwood. He himself had never met Thranduil, but what he had heard he was not impressed with. The prince was well known for his anger and his stubborn pride.

"You worry too much"

She laughed at him and squeezed the hand she held hers,

"I worry because you may be entering a marriage that you may come to regret"

She turned to look at him; there was seriousness in her eyes that he had not seen before,

"I will not regret it. In time I will come to love him, and he will come to love me. Of that I have no doubt. I will always be your best friend Glory, nothing will ever change that"

---

The conversation that they had had before her wedding to Thranduil faded in his head, the words giving way to the feelings that had risen from within his heart and mind.

His mind moved so fast that he barely had time to understand what he was thinking.

The golden glow from the firelight was comforting in a strange sense. Standing up Glorfindel tightened his arms around the tiny baby that rested in his arms.

"You have no idea what this will do to your Adar little one. You shall be doted upon and spoiled, my only pray that your Adar can forgive himself for what has happened"

With a sigh he sat in an overstuffed comfortable chair that stood before the fire. The scent of flowers and calming spices reached his nose, Eloria' s smell. It would always make him smile, but first he had to grieve. A tear slipped silently down his cheek, the first ear that eh had shed in years.

Listening carefully he heard the almost silent creak of the bed as Legolas got out of bed and padded across the floor. The creak of the door being opened and the click of the lock told him that he was no longer alone.

"Adar?"

Glorfindel sat forward in the chair and looked at the terribly dishevelled elfling in front of him,

"Legolas, your adar has...gone for a walk. He will return shortly"

Legolas nodded as he wiped the tears that were already falling,

"Why have you got 'Enna?"

"Your adar cannot look after her at the moment"

Legolas made his way over to Glorfindel and traced the delicate cheekbones of his sister's face with the care and innocence that only someone so young could.

"I don't und'stand Glorfy, Atara isn't coming back and Adar has runned away. Are you going to take me away?"

Glorfindel's eyes widened and he held out his hand to Legolas, beckoning him to sit on his knee with his sister,

"No, I am not here to take you away. I came to see your sister. She is beautiful is she not?"

Leoglas nodded and smiled,

"She's called Nienna Atara liked that name"

Legolas shook his head and settled down into Glorfindel's chest, being careful not to wake his sister.

The hours passed and the dawn was approaching, taking with it the star that watched over them.

The door clicked and a young maid entered the room. She smiled softly at the scene though she felt a little sad that it was not her King that sat holding the two children.

Lord Glorfindel sat asleep, his golden hair falling over his face in waves, one arm held the newborn tightly and in the other arm he held the crown prince who looked just as adorable as the elven lord himself.

Nienna awoke as the maid bent down and lifted her from her safe and warm cocoon and settled her in her arms. The elfling looked at her curiously but did not cry, it was as if she knew that she shouldn't disturb the sombre air that had settled around her home.

"She is beautiful"

The maid turned, slightly startled at the sound of her Kings voice from behind her. He looked tired; there was a look of uncertainty in his eyes paired with extreme grief.

"Some say that it would be a crime to fade from grief. But I do not know. I will never be rid of this pain, it will stay with me forever"

He shook his head as if suddenly realising who he was talking to.

"My Lord, it is not my place to tell you but I believe that it would serve you well to know it. You are a good King and your people love you, and they loved your queen very much. I do not believe that anybody would be glad to see you leave us, but we would understand and your choice would be respected"

Thranduil said nothing a she stepped forward and placed a hand on the maids shoulder in thanks,

"Where are you taking her?"

There was a hint of panic in the Kings voice as he asked,

"I am taking her to be fed, then I shall bathe and dress her my Lord"

"Very well"

The room reverted back into a silent prison as he sat down in a chair opposite Glorfindel's. The worst thing was that he couldn't bring himself to look at his son.

The tears once again began to fall as he thought about the upcoming funeral. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't supposed to be this way.


	15. Father and Son

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

I know I know- its been ages since I've written anything for this fic- but hopefully I'll be able to gather some ideas and come up with a few more chapters lol. Thanks to SofiaB, NessaThranduiliel and of course Uhhh. Also thanks to Nautika for e-mailing me about this. I haven't abandoned it- I've just been out of ideas!

* * *

Thranduil sat slumped in a comfortable high backed chair in front of the blazing fire. His clothes were disheveled and his booted feet slung up onto a footstool. Carelessly he sipped a half filled glass of red wine as he thought back to the funeral of his best fiend, lover and wife. He had stood and watched as she was lowered into the ground and for that he felt guilty. He felt numb with sorrow and grief and it had not have been for his sons tear filled eyes and his daughters cries he would have gladly given up his life there and then.

Legolas, he was was proud of him. He had stood obediently beside his fathers side, his tunic carefully smoothed and his hair neatly braided, he had not even uttered his displeasure at having to wear his circlet. The king had watched his son come out of his bedroom that morning and from his cover within the shadows watched as the mall figure reached up the the delicately carved features of a statuette that stood outside of his door. His mother had chosen that statuette for him just after his birthday but a few years ago. His chin had wobbled slightly and his blue eyes had filled with tears and no matter how hard Thranduil wanted to, he could not make a move to go and comfort him.

The elfling had sat down at the feet of the statue, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his his knees he had buried his head in his arms and sobbed, his small frame shaking uncontrollably.

But still the king could not allow himself to move. Instead he had watched his son exhaust himself, finally curling himself into a ball and falling into a daze.

As he continued to watch the amber flames of the fire Thranduil found himself unwilling to continue, the pain was simply put...too much.

A sharp knock at the door distracted him and without looking to see who it was he picked up his glass and took another mouthful, no longer caring how much he drank.

"Adar?"

the small unsure voice hit him like a lightening bolt and he struggled to compose himself. Meanwhile the little figure took a step back and putting his hand behind his back as he had seen his father do, waited patiently.

Finally finding the courage to look at his son Thranduil only just managed to withhold his sorrow. Legolas' night wear was creased and his hair was messy, but his eyes were red and his cheeks even more so.

Standing up quickly Thranduil lifted his son into his arm and took hi into the large bedroom. Glad to feel his adar's arms around his again Legolas snuggled into his chest and tightly putting his arms around his neck, breathing in the comforting and familiar scent of pine and something else he didn't know about. And in turn Thranduil held his son to him fir what seemed like the first time and wanting to relish that feel slowed his step.

"Legolas, did you want something or did you simply wish to see me?"

siting up the elfling rubbed his sore eyes with the back of his small fists and nodded.

Laying Legolas down on th bed Thranduil sat beside him and arranged the soft silk covers around him. He knew that eh was being unfair to his son but it was not something that eh could help, it was as if he couldn't not breathe or think anymore with tremendous effort.

Legolas struggled slightly as Thranduil pushed him to lay down and it wasn't until Legolas shouted that he stopped.

"Adar no. No, sleep. Not go sleep"

looking down at his son he smiled softly, the covers were swaddled around him and despite the storm in his eyes he looked adorable, so like his mother.

"Legolas, what is it? I cannot stay with you"

Legolas frowned and bit his lip,

"Adar I hurt"

picking him up and laying him on his lap the king immediately began looking him for any injury.

"Why? Where do you hurt?"

struggling to remove himself of the covers still trapping him Legolas managed to pull them down. Looking up at his father he saw that he was tired and probably did not want to talk to him and normally he would have left him to go and see Nienna and Glorfindel cos he told good stories, but it was really hurting him and it wouldn't stop.

Looking down as if hoping to see a wound Legolas rubbed his chest,

"Hurts here. No sleep adar"

pulling Legolas closer to him he held him tightly. He knew what was wrong. His son as feeling the effect of grief. The only thing that would save him was the love that he craved and the fact that he was so young. Being young he was aware of the loss and felt it keenly, but he was also adaptable and with help and suppose along with love and care he would live to see another day.

The kind stood from the bed and quickly closed the door before making sure that the shutters on the window were still close,d thy had not been opened in days. Kicking off his boots he lifted his son into his arms and lay down, making sure that Legolas was secure in his embrace.

"Head hurts adar"

"Shh, go to sleep little one. I will be here when you wake"

Thranduil watched as Legolas wound one hand into his hair and placed a thumb in his mouth. Slowly Legolas eyes began to glaze and he blinked drowsily until finally he drifted into sleep.

Kissing his sons forehead he cuddled his tight and thought about his daughter. What was he going to do? He couldn't leave her in he care of a nurse forever and surely Legolas would appreciate having her around. Being a week old the newborn princess was as demanding as her mother but as patient as her father. She wanted everything then and there and if she was not adhered to she would scream until she got it.

But she was adorable and perfect. Her green eyes re the image of her fathers and already he had elves swooning and demaning to hold her. Some had even gone as far as to threaten to steal such a jewel.

The royal family had lost but they had gained and as he gazed at his son Thranduil already knew what he would do to secure the future of his family.

I'll be back with the next chapter if you guys want to read more- let me know!


End file.
